Aliens vs Predator: Warzone
by Kendell
Summary: A group of soldiers are deployed to protect a small village in Iraq from terrorists but soon find themselves being hunted by a lone Yautja. What nether know is that somewhere in the desert,the deadly Xenomorphs are nesting. Ch. 3 up!
1. The War Zone

Alright, this is my first AVP fic but I'm a fan of the series and hope to have fun with it. The first part of this fic will mainly center around the Predator and his prey but the Aliens will show up later. There is a character that's related to a character from Predator, special mention to the one that can guess it and the villiage is named after something from Aliens, special mention if you can guess it as well. I'm also adding some special desert weapons to the Predator's arsenal, seeing as no movie has put him in this envirment before. Also please note I don't use cuss words,if that bothers you, sorry but I don't.Alright, enough monologing, onto the fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The War Zone**

**Iraq, Village of Sulaco, 2 pm;**

A aircraft flew high above the terrain. It was a C-130 Hercules, a transport plane used by the US Army and was a very versatile craft. Onboard were a new group of soldiers, being brought in for action. Only a small group would be dropped off here as scouts, the rest of the force would be brought in later once the situation was fully understood. Five men would be dropped off, one commando leading the group and the rest soldiers, 2 of which had combat experience and 2 rookies. One of the rookies was Alex Conner, a 22 year old black haired former quarterback for his collage football team. He was young, strong, and confident. He looked out the window at the desert landscape below. "Well I'm finally here." he said. He looked at the man beside him, a 30 year old black haired man of Native American ancestry. "Hey, I'm Alex." he said. "I guess you'll be one of my squad mates."

The man looked at him and smiled. "Hello." he said, extending his hand. "My name is William Sole, but please call me Will."

"Hey I've heard your last name before."

Will gave a somewhat strange laugh. "Yes, my father was a US Special Forces officer." he said. "I never found out what happened to him, the military put him down as MIA after a mission in Central America in 1987."

"Yeah I heard about that, eight men went in to rescue some people but all went missing, except the leader."

"Yes, it was very strange, 300 city blocks were also found obliterated and the survivor was treated for radiation poisoning and escaped from a military hospital, he hasn't been seen sense."

The Commando in charge of the squad turned around and looked at them, he was 47 years old, his hair graying a bit but he still had a bodybuilders' figure. "I lost a friend in that." he said. "Good men and I'll tell you one thing, whatever did them in was something that couldn't be from theses parts."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"What could take out 7 of the best trained soldiers we had?" asked the Commando. "I've heard the locals said it was some sort of demon." he said.

"A demon?" asked another squad mate, the other rookie, a 19 year old red haired man. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I wouldn't doubt it." said another, a black haired Latino woman in her 30s, she was a tough looking woman, one that wouldn't be easily intimidated. "I've heard the stories, the locals called it El Diablo que hace trofeos de los hombres"

"Which means?" asked Alex.

"The Demon who makes trophies of men." she said. "Anyway, I'm Tara."

"Glad to meet you." said Will.

"I guess I need to introduce myself as well. Commander Marcus but you can will me Sir or Boss."

"I'm Jacob." said the red haired rookie. "And are we there yet? I want to kick terrorist butt already."

"Kid, get one thing straight, this isn't some sort of game." said Marcus. "This is a war, we've lost too many hotshots over here already."

"Yes Sir." said Jacob, rolling his eyes.

"Well it looks like we're landing." said Tara. "You might just get your chance to shoot something today Hotshot."

Sulaco was a small village on the edge of the Arabian Desert, it had only a population of 150 but had became a target for terrorists as of late, due to it being small and isolated. The C-130 touched down and dropped off the soldiers, their weapons, and a tank before taking off. Alex grabbed a standard M16. "Alright, I guess this will do."

Jacob looked through the weapons and picked up a modified Minigun. "Cool, lets see how those terrorists like a taste of this."

Marcus took the gun from him and handed him a M16. "That's my gun, don't touch my gun."

Jacob groaned but didn't say anything. Tara took a M25 Sniper Rifle. "What's a matter Hotshot? Wanted a big gun?" she said, mockingly. "You'll have to earn it."

Will picked up Desert Eagle. He preferred a small but powerful gun to the larger ones. He started loading it but stopped, a chill going down his spine. He looked around, unnerved.

Alex looked at his squad mate. "What's wrong?"

Will snapped out of his trance and looked at Alex. "I don't know, I've got a feeling, like something watching us." he said.

Marcus looked to Will. "Everyone, scope out the area." he said. "Will, I knew your father, he had feelings like that and it saved his squad many times." he said, confident in Will's instincts.

They spread out and looked all over the village. Alex, Tara, Jacob, and Marcus met back up ten minutes later. "Well I found diddlysquat." said Jacob annoyed.

"And that's worse than finding something." said Tara.

"How do you get that?"

"Because, this village is completely deserted, no civilians, no terrorists, not even a dog or two."

Marcus nodded. "She's right, something is wrong."

Will came over. "I found something, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"What is it?" asked Alex, seeing Will was shaking somewhat.

Will lead them to an area not that far from the village, what they saw was enough to rattle even the ones who had seen men blown to bits by grenades. Human bodies, the skin torn from the muscles, the organs torn out and they were stretched out by their limbs to metal poles in the ground, pools of blood forming under them. "What in the world could've done this?" asked Tara, watching Jacob run behind a sand dune and throw up before looking back to the bodies. "Do you think the terrorists might of done it?"

"Could be a terror tactic." said Marcus.

Will looked at the bodies and then at a tall dune nearby. He felt something, he didn't know what but he felt something. "It would take an incredible act of strength to do this. And where are the killers?"

The soldiers didn't know it, but something was watching them, something from another world, a hunter from another world…

* * *

Alright, not the most exciting chapter but next one will be better. The reason for the bodies being stretched out and not hung is because there wouldn't be anything to hang them from where he killed them or in the area around it. Anyway, see you next chapter!


	2. Defending the Position

Alright, thanks for all the reviews, I enjoyed them because that means you enjoy my story. jcogginsa guessed the question correctly, congratulations! Alright, enjoy the chapter, we start the violant killings early, kinda like Predator 2. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**

**Defending the Position**

**Sulaco, 3 pm;**

Marcus cut one of the bodies free. "Well lets show those terrorists we're not intimidated by them." he said. "Jacob, get on the horn and call HQ, tell them there is no one left to protect." he said as he and the others started to cut the bodies free and place them were they could be buried.

"Boss." said Will. "There's a slight problem."

"What's that?"

"This body isn't one of theses civilians." said Will. "He's an Al Qaeda operative." he said, picking up an Al-Qaeda symbol from the corpse.

"Marcus, this one is another one." said Tara, examining another one.

"Got one over here too." said Alex.

"Why in the world would they do this to their own men?" asked Marcus, reasonably confused.

"Boss, I don't think Al-Qaeda did this." said Will. "This looks more like a tribal ritual than a terror tactic, I've heard of this before, or something like it." he said. "In Los Angeles something like this happened, drug lords and cops were found hung upside down, their skin removed and the organs removed from their bodies." he said. "And a few with their heads cut off and the spines torn from their bodies."

"I remember that but theses aren't hung upside down."

"Nothing to hang them from."

"Hey boss." said Jacob. "Nothings getting through." he said. "Some kind of disturbance."

The creature watched them, he saw heat but his helmet blocked the excess heat from the sand. He was a reptilian humanoid, what appeared to be dreadlocks hung from the back of his head, a silver armor protected his chest, shoulders, forearms, and shins and a helmet covered his face, it was decorated with sunk in cheeks and a pattern resembling the mouth of some feline predator were his mouth would be. On the mask's forehead was a symbol, two lines that resembled a T slightly, a right of passage symbol. He checked the computer on his left wrist to make sure his ship was still giving off that jamming signal to prevent too many prey from appearing. His name was Lynx and he was here to hunt in a war zone. He looked back to them and analyzed their speech.

"What do we do sir?" asked Alex.

"We defend our position and take anything down that tries to take it. The US army doesn't quit, when the going gets tough, the tough get going and if those Al-Qaeda or anyone else wants to prove us wrong, they'll have to get past us." said Marcus, picking up his Minigun. "Now lets dig in and give our enemy, whoever that may be, everything they can handle and more!"

Lynx watched the soldiers, picking out which one he'd like to hunt the most, which one would be the best challenge, he had not gotten a trophy yet and he greatly desired one, he'd stumbled upon an armed confrontation between the villagers and the Al-Qaeda terrorists and killed them all, the women and children had already been evacuated from the village, if they'd been there, he would've been less straight forwards in his attack to avoid a dishonorable kill. His sensors detected movement to his right. He activated his cloaking device and approached. He saw a group of the terrorists similar to the ones he'd encountered earlier. He considered theses humans tactics dishonorable, as they were willing to kill unarmed fellow humans, something his kind were banned from doing without the prey beginning the hunt armed. He decided to watch.

Will sensed the approaching terrorists. People claimed his father had had a sixth sense, Will partly agreed with this and believed he might have it as well. He quickly turned a fired, striking one of the terrorist who was preparing to sneak over the dune. "We've got company!" he said and took cover in a shack. He started firing as the Al-Qaeda soldiers started shooting back.

Alex took cover, this was the first action he'd had. He fired, not as accurate as Will was but managed to score a hit and watched an enemy soldier tumble dead down the dunes.

Tara set up her rifle and targeted, trying to find the leader of the soldiers but when she couldn't she just targeted the first one she could and fired. The bullet impacted his skull and shattered it, blowing the back of his head out.

"Game on!" yelled Jacob, firing at the enemies with fair aim but he wasn't taking as much cover as he should and didn't notice a soldier taking aim at him. Marcus tackled him out of the way as a counter behind him was riddled with bullets.

"Pay attention, I might not be their to pull you out of the fire next time." said Marcus. He fired up his gun and opened fire, killing three soldiers swiftly.

Lynx watched this and repeated Jacob's shout of 'Game On' in his helmet, recording it and storing it for later if needed. He decided the situation would work better for him if he killed the ones with the high ground to avoid detection. The Plasma Caster on his shoulder pivoted, three red dots projected from the gun's side, serving as a laser sight. In his helmet it showed up as a red triangle. Suddenly a blue ball of plasma was shot from the barrel, tearing into the chest of one of the Al-Qaeda soldiers, killing him instantly. The other soldiers turned and fired in the direction the attack came from but Lynx was already gone. Suddenly he stabbed his wrist blades through one of the men's back and lifted him into the air. He threw him a good distance and then moved again to avoid fire. He took out a device with two weighted balls attached by a wire with a part in the middle safe to hold. He spun it above his head holding onto the safe spot and threw it. It wrapped around one man's chest, tying his arms to his sides before beginning to constrict, cutting into his flesh until he was finally cut in two.

"Boss, something wrong up there." said Will, hearing the men screaming. "Something is very wrong."

"Do you think our third party showed up?" asked Marcus.

"Probably." said Alex. "Should we go check?"

"Alright, Will you're on point."

Will nodded and lead them slowly up the hill, keeping his eyes on the dune's top, making sure nothing surprised them. He looked up over. "Boss, you've got to see this." he said, most of the soldiers were skinned and stretched out, just like the others.

Marcus looked at the bodies. "Alright, this is starting to seem weirder and weirder." he said.

"No kidding, what on God's green earth could've done this so quick ad got away without us seeing it?" asked Tara.

Will watched on, he thought he saw something running into the desert but he passed it off as the heat.

Lynx chased the remaining terrorist deeper into the desert until the man fell and Lynx approached slowly. The man turned and started shooting at him, hitting him in the chest multiple times but his armor prevented injury, though it temporally disabled his cloaking device. The man pulled a knife and prepared to defend himself. Lynx extended his wrist blades and tried to slash the man but he managed to parry the strike with his knife. He managed to block or dodge a few more before his knife was knocked from his hands. Lynx slashed deep into his chest with his blades. He deemed this kill a good enough challenge and finally had a trophy. He removed the skull and tore out the spine, doing both tasks meticulously and carefully to avoid damaging his prize. He finished and headed back to his ship to put his trophy were it belonged, on his trophy wall, leaving the rest of the body to rot in the heat of the sun.

* * *

Alright, I replaced the net gun due to it normally needing something to pin someone against to work effectivly, thus not much use in the desert. I'm not sure if a human knife could deflect a Predator's blades but we've never seen that happen so we don't know. Anyway, I hope you like Lynx, my Yautja, he has more unique weapons in store I hope you'll like. See you next time!


	3. Not Alone

Sorry for taking so long, been busy and the site wouldn't let me post this yesterday. Thanks for the reviews. This is going to be a fairly fast moving story, I'm going to make the character devolpement happen in tense parts of the story later on so I don't have to break the action to fit in that vital part, the characters that die before then, well may they rest in peace *laughs evilly*. Anyway, we're moving on, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**

**Not Alone**

**Sulaco, 11 pm;**

The group had set up camp along with several trip wire turrets surrounding the village. "Alright, here's how we're going to do this." said Marcus. "We'll take watches, changing places every two hours." he said. "The others sleep while the ones on watch stay on."

Jacob grumbled but suddenly felt Will's hand on his shoulder and heard a knife drawn. "What the-"

"Don't move." said Will and stabbed something on Jacob's back, cutting his skin some. He held the knife up to Jacob, a huge brown spider impaled on the blade.

"What the Hell is that?!"

"That my friend is the infamous Camel Spider." said Tara. "A spider native to this area, it will feed on you while your asleep, leaving a large hallowed out area were is feeds, they eat the guts out of sleeping Camels, thus their name."

Jacob gulped. "There are more of those things?"

"Welcome to the war zone soldier." said Marcus with a smirk. "You and Tara can sleep first, myself, Will, and Alex will take the first watch."

Jacob walked off to bed, keeping his eye open for more of those spiders. Once he was out of ear shot, Will laughed. "He actually believed that?" he said, most of things they'd said were myths, though most new soldiers believed it.

"Well I wouldn't of known if I hadn't done research on a lot of stuff here." said Alex. "Its still funny."

"Well I'd best be going to get some rest." said Tara. "Buenas noches." she said and headed to bed.

Will stopped laughing and looked to Marcus. "I'll take two watches, I don't need much sleep." he said, he was one that was trained not to need a lot of sleep. He walked over to the edge of the safe zone. He watched out into the desert, sensing everything.

"Marcus, what's the deal with Will?" asked Alex. "Before we got here, he wasn't near this serious.

"His father, Billy Sole." said Marcus. "Was believed to have what you could call a Sixth Sense."

"You mean he was psychic?"

"As strange as it may seem, yes and I honestly believe it." said Marcus. "It saved his squad more times than I can tell you."

Lynx crept back towards the village. In watching the confrontation, he'd developed a wanting to hunt this group. He watched them closely, enjoying this hunt. The area was more frantic than he'd hunted in before. He saw three of them awake and listened closely.

"So he could sense things his squad mates couldn't?" asked Alex.

"Yes, danger." said Marcus. "And he passed that on to his son, our friend Will." he said. "And something out there has him spooked."

Will kept his eyes watching the sands closely, looking for any sigh of movement. He checked the ammo in his gun to make sure he wouldn't rapidly run out of rounds. He sensed something, watching them, something very dangerous.

Lynx crept up, cloaked. He snuck towards the more unguarded area of the base, unaware of the cold metal traps which his regular vision couldn't see. He stepped on the trip wire, triggering the turrets.

Will snapped around and ran towards the firing turrets. He saw something dodging the bullets and retreating. He took aim and fired three shots, hitting the being's lower back and leg. He saw a fluorescent green substances splash but the creature kept going, too fast for him to follow. Alex and Marcus came over. "What's going on?" asked Alex.

Will said nothing and headed over were he shot the thing, the others following him. He kneeled and touched the glowing green liquid that had splashed when he shot the thing. He smelled it on his finger tips and rubbed his fingers with it together, feeling it. "I think its blood."

"Seems to me you shot it." said Marcus.

"Yeah." said Will. "The question is what it is." he said. "Something that has glowing green blood. I've never seen any animal with that."

Lynx got out of hearing distances and examined the three wounds, one on his back and two on his upper leg. He took out a black case full of instruments. He put a dish like object with a small flame down, put some sand on is and mixed a blue liquid in with it after which the mixture burst into flames. While that was happening, he used other tools to remove the bullets from his wounds, snarling as he did so. Once the liquid and sand had stopped burning, forming a blue jelly-like substance, he used another device to place it on his wounds, letting out a pained roar as his did so.

"I haven't seen something with this type of blood ether and I've taken a lot of classes on animals, some have green blood but to my knowledge nothing has blood that glows without ultraviolet light." said Alex.

"I haven't heard of anything ether." said Will. "I got three shots with my Desert Eagle, direct hits and it didn't even slow it down."

"That gun can blow someone's head off their shoulders." said Marcus. "What could keep going after three shots from that?"

Alex remembered the stories they'd talked about on the plane and the events that had happened. "El Diablo que hace trofeos de los hombres, the Demon who makes trophies of men." he said.

"Well whatever it is, we hurt it." said Marcus. "And if it can bleed, it can die."

Lynx finished fixing up his wounds and gave an angry growl, feeling foolish for not checking the area for traps. He'd forgotten how cunning humans could be, he wouldn't make that mistake again. He put the medical kit away and stood up. He heard something behind him and quickly turned, firing a small spear head from a pistol like device and hitting a Camel Spider, impaling it. He went over and picked up the rather large spider. He looked it over, it reminded him of the Xenomorphs', or in Yautja terms Hard Meats, first stage, which humans called a Face Hugger. He took back the spear head and threw the small thing away. He turned and started back towards the human base…

* * *

As you can guess, that last little bit with Lynx and a Camel Spider has baring later on. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, I'll try not to take as long next time.


End file.
